


Can't Buy Me Love

by agrajag



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, Falling In Love, Lingerie, M/M, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Size Queen Eddie Tozier, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: It wasn't that Richie wasn't a good partner. He was just... inattentive at times. Now, he would be the first to say that his job was no excuse. Sure, he had to tour a lot, but cell phones existed. He could call every once in awhile. It was the fact that he had ADHD which made it worse. [...] So, by the time he remembered that he was going to call his boyfriend, it was suddenly one in the morning where he was, so probably even later back home in Chicago, and he'd tell himself he'd call in the morning. Of course, he'd stupidly not write a note to remind himself to make that phone call in the morning, and the next day he'd spend far too much time thinking, 'There was something I was supposed to do today,' but he'd never rememberwhat. And then he'd be touching down at O'Hare only to find that Cody or Gavin or whoever wasn't waiting for him like they had agreed, and he'd slap himself, because he'd realize he basically ignored him the entire tour.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 24
Kudos: 434





	Can't Buy Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> yes i'm still on my "richie actually lives in chicago" bullshit and i apologize for that it just means i actually know the setting without research so let me have this (also i just love my city 😘😘)
> 
> i've been wanting to write a sugar daddy au since i saw the dang movie but i knew i wasn't going to be able to write the long chaptered story i wanted (especially with misfits au going on) so i finally just decided to do this short thing but i'm still pretty darn happy with it
> 
> timeline is kinda screwy just take it all with a pinch of salt and the site they use is real i don't remember the exact name of lol

It wasn't that Richie wasn't a good partner. He was just... inattentive at times. Now, he would be the first to say that his job was no excuse. Sure, he had to tour a lot, but cell phones existed. He could call every once in awhile. It was the fact that he had ADHD which made it worse. He would tell himself he was going to call Steve or Matt or whoever it was this month, but then he'd get an idea for a new joke and go to jot that down. And damn, writing always made him hungry, so then he'd be rooting through his room's mini bar for a ridiculously overpriced snack. Then he'd be thinking about how ridiculously overpriced said snack was and calling his manager so he could apologize for that, because it wasn't technically coming out of _his_ paycheck. So, by the time he remembered that he was going to call his boyfriend, it was suddenly one in the morning where he was, so probably even later back home in Chicago, and he'd tell himself he'd call in the morning. Of course, he'd stupidly not write a note to remind himself to make that phone call in the morning, and the next day he'd spend far too much time thinking, 'There was something I was supposed to do today,' but he'd never remember _what_. And then he'd be touching down at O'Hare only to find that Cody or Gavin or whoever wasn't waiting for him like they had agreed, and he'd slap himself, because he'd realize he basically ignored him the entire tour.

As he started to become more successful and making some more money, he started making up for his neglectfulness by buying his partner presents. He thought what he was doing was a nice gesture, and didn't expect it to magically fix all of their problems. He knew he had to work on himself, too, which is why it took him far too long to realize that his presents weren't helping the way he had planned. Sure, his relationships were lasting a little longer than they used to, but he would still see the distance growing between him and his partner each time he went on tour, just like all his past relationships. He hated that it took three men and three fucking $500 phones before he put it all together. They still ended up hating him just like everyone else. They were only sticking around for the free shit.

It was his manager who suggested it to him.

"A sugar daddy?" Richie asked with a laugh. "I'm not _that_ old yet, am I?"

"You don't actually have to be dad age anymore for this shit," Jason explained. "I'm just saying, you obviously are a shitty boyfriend."

Richie rolled his eyes.

"Gee, thanks."

"But you like to fuck, right?"

"I wouldn't put it so crassly." Jason gave him a look. "Because I save it for my show, asshole!"

"Anyway, there's like this whole subculture that's into that. You buy them some fancy gifts. In return, you can have sex with them. And like, you're their only client for that time. I'm just saying, I think it's something you should look into. There's even a site to help you set up your arrangement."

And so that's how Richie found himself setting up a profile on the site, trying to find a slightly flattering picture of himself, and looking through the men he matched with. Though, so many of them were barely even men. He kept getting messages from guys who were barely eighteen, and he'd let them down gently. He should have realized not that many men his age would exactly be into calling themselves a sugar baby, but he really couldn't bring himself to date someone under thirty.

He had been on the site for about a week and was close to calling it quits when he got his first message from Eddie. He was 32 like Richie, interested in the exact kind of arrangement as him, and -- most importantly -- he was cute. God, seriously, he had the most adorable dimples when he smiled. He didn't have many pictures on his profile, so after they had been exchanging messages for awhile, Richie asked if he could send some more of him smiling, and Eddie delivered. Richie's heart hurt as he scrolled through them, immediately saving each one to his phone as it buzzed with another new message.

 **Eddie:** You know, guys usually ask for something a little more risque than that.

Richie laughed softly. God, he could already feel himself falling for this man and all of his snark.

 **Richie:** oh don't worry i'll probably be asking for that too eventually

 **Richie:** but i'd like to take you out first ;)

 **Eddie:** I'd love that.

 **Eddie:** As long as you take me somewhere real nice.

Richie pulled up Google and searched five star restaurants in the city and picked the first one that had the most dollar signs next to it. That weekend, he hired a car and told the driver Eddie's address, and then spent the entire ride there freaking the fuck out. Eddie was far too good for him, and he was going to take one look at Richie and peace out. Well, maybe he'd stick around for the free dinner first, but _then_ he'd peace out. Richie was so busy worrying that he barely registered the driver stopping and Eddie climbing into the car.

"You know, normally my date opens the door for me," Eddie said, although he didn't really look upset.

God, Richie hoped he wasn't upset.

"I'm sorry. I'm just..." Richie took a deep breath and decided to be honest. "This is the first time I'm doing something like this, and you seem amazing, and I just don't wanna fuck it up."

Eddie smiled and gently took Richie's hand in his.

"You're not going to fuck it up. If how goofy you are online didn't scare me away, how goofy you are in person probably won't."

"Way to attack a guy's ego," Richie muttered. But he honestly wasn't really offended. Because Eddie was smiling, and there were those dimples, and Richie wanted to kiss him so badly. Probably still bad etiquette to do that before the date, though, so it was best to get a move on. "Uh, driver? To Alinea's, please."

"Fantastic choice," Eddie said.

And he wasn't wrong. The place was way fancier than what Richie was used to. Sure, he was technically rich now, but he still ate take out more often than he should have. The shirt he was wearing was the only nice one he owned. And he had never heard of half the stuff that Eddie had ordered, so he was incredibly thankful that he took charge of that. It did all sound super expensive, so Richie was surprised when the waiter started bringing such small portions. The surprise must have been evident on his face because Eddie started laughing at him.

"Not exactly used to an actual restaurant, are you?"

"Hey, Portillo's _is_ a real restaurant."

"Oh no," Eddie groaned. "Not Portillo's. That's so awful for you. You do realize their so called milkshakes are just cake and milk put in a blender? It's absolutely vile."

"Nothing delicious is actually good for you," Richie pointed out. "Like, this crab is doused in enough butter to last you the week. Just because it's considered high brow, though, no one judges you for it."

"It's still definitely better for you than fast food. Don't worry. We can work on it. I can teach you how to spend your money right. I can teach you lots of things."

With that, Eddie's foot traveled up Richie's leg before he let it rest in his lap. Not quite touching where Richie so desperately wanted it, but brushing up against him in the most tantalizing way ever once in awhile.

Richie was sure he had never eaten so fast in his life.

Eddie, of course, took his time. He cut everything up into the smallest bite size pieces and then would practically stick out his tongue while he placed it in his mouth. Once the plates were finally cleared, he even had the audacity to order dessert after ragging on the all holy chocolate cake shake. Richie seriously thought he was going to die before they made it back to his place. Especially since Eddie refused to kiss him once they got into the car. He kept gently pushing Richie back over to his side of the back seat every time he tried to make a move, and Richie swore he heard the driver laughing at him. 

Well, see if he got a tip.

Except of course Richie still gave him a tip. He wasn't a fucking asshole.

Finally -- _finally_ \-- they were through the door and Richie tried to scoop Eddie up and carry him to the bedroom, but he wasn't that strong and he totally failed. Eddie was nothing but nice about it, however, pressing kisses to Richie's arms through his shirt and whispering how strong he was. It made Richie a little uncomfortable, because he didn't want Eddie to lie. It made him think maybe Eddie didn't really want to be doing this with him. Just because he had paid for dinner, he wasn't expecting Eddie to put out.

Except... that was the point of the arrangement. That was what Richie had signed up for.

"Hey, where did you go just now?" Eddie asked softly. 

He ran his fingers through Richie's hair, and Richie just melted into it.

"Sorry. Just... you don't have to go _that_ over the top. I'm not strong." He shrugged. "It's okay."

"But you _are_ strong. You still managed to lift me up for a moment," Eddie said, and well. He wasn't wrong about that. He leaned up, taking Richie's ear lobe between his teeth, and bit it. "And I bet you're strong enough to fuck me _so_ good."

"Oh fuck," Richie breathed out. "Okay, too many clothes. Off. Now."

"Want me to strip for you, Daddy?" Eddie asked coyly.

And Richie's dick fucking clocked out. It was as if it had forgotten how fucking hard they'd been _all night_.

"Oh, uh, you don't have to actually call me 'daddy' you know," he said, nervously scratching the back of his neck. "I know that's technically, like, the _thing_ , but... yeah."

"Oh. Well, if you don't like it we don't have to," Eddie said calmly, but then he went right back to sounding like something out of Richie's wet dreams as he added, "but don't worry on my behalf. Because I very much do like it."

"I mean, I guess I could try it out," Richie offered lamely.

"Then how 'bout you sit down," Eddie said, pushing Richie onto the bed, "and enjoy the show, Daddy."

Richie tried to get comfortable, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Eddie as he swayed his hips while working his dress pant down his legs. He made sure to turn around when he bent down to get them over his ankles so that Richie could get a great view of his ass in the tight briefs he was wearing. Only for a moment, though, because then he was standing back up and slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt. God, this _was_ hot, but it was taking forever, and Richie couldn't take it.

"Baby, get over here," he demanded. "I'm just gonna rip the rest off."

Eddie laughed, but he wasted no time crawling into Richie's lap and letting him roughly pull the shirt over his head. He was only able to push Eddie's briefs down below his balls, but it was good enough for what he wanted to do. His cock was just as pretty as the rest of him, and Richie couldn't wait to get his hands on it any longer. He teased a little bit, at first, trailing his fingers up and down its length. Eddie's hips stuttered forward as he gasped.

"Daddy, please touch me."

"Wow. I think that's the nicest you've been all night," Richie observed. He hoped Eddie didn't expect him to play _that_ whole thing up, because he wasn't sure he could. He just had to point out that after being a sarcastic little shit all throughout dinner, it was almost weird to hear him say please. "I have to admit, I think you more than deserve it, though."

He wrapped his hand around Eddie, but still only jerked him off slowly. He had been so horny earlier, but now it was as if he had all the time in the world. After a moment, he paused so he could shuck off his own shirt so he wouldn't have to worry about a mess, and then started pumping Eddie's cock once more.

"Thank you, Daddy," Eddie said breathlessly. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course."

It was a little awkward trying to keep moving his hand once Eddie leaned in for a kiss, but Richie was overwhelmed in the best possible way. He kissed Eddie like his life depended on it as his hand sped up. Eddie must have been on edge as well because it wasn't long before he was crying out, breaking the kiss as his head fell back, and Richie felt his cum spilling over his hand.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," he said.

"Hey, don't be sorry," Richie reassured him quickly. "That was fucking hot."

"I'll still be alright for you to fuck me. Just gimme a minute."

"We don't have to do that tonight. I'll be more than happy with you just returning the favor. Or a blow job if you're up for that. Fucking can always wait for our next date. I mean, I know that was presumptuous of me. If you want a second date."

Eddie looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. Damn, Richie still managed to fuck it all up after all. But then Eddie smiled and leaned in for another quick kiss.

"Yeah, I'd definitely love to do this again. You've definitely proven yourself."

Richie laughed.

"Good to hear that."

"And a blow job sounds like a good idea. I've wanted to taste you since I first got into the car tonight."

"God, you've got an even filthier mouth than mine," Richie said, and then groaned when Eddie palmed his cock through his pants. "Fuck, baby, please suck me."

Eddie's hands opened Richie's pants with practiced ease, and he pulled Richie's cock out of his boxers.

"Fuck, Daddy, you're so big. I can't wait for you to stretch me open. You might have to buy me some plugs to work up to it, first, though."

"You really know how to make a guy feel good about himself," Richie muttered.

It turned into a moan as Eddie took the head of his cock into his mouth. He sucked on it for a second before opening his mouth wide enough to let some spit slide down Richie's cock. Then he was chasing it down, taking nearly all of Richie's cock into his mouth at once. It had been awhile since he had been with a guy who could take all of him, because he _was_ big. There was no denying that. Eddie moaned around him as his hand worked the rest of Richie's cock that he couldn't fit in his mouth. Sure, there had been that little lull where his boner was killed, but Richie had been on edge all night, and he knew he wasn't going to last long. He threaded his fingers through Eddie's hair, guiding him a little, but not pushing. Once he couldn't take it anymore, he let out a warning, and screamed when Eddie didn't let up. He bobbed his head down even farther, swallowing around Richie as he came down his throat.

"Holy shit," Richie managed to get out as he fall back against the sheets. "That was the most intense orgasm I've had in ages."

Eddie crawled up the bed and snuggled in close to Richie, his fingers dancing across his chest, catching a bit in Richie's chest hair.

"Mmmm, you're welcome then, Daddy," he said.

"Uh, maybe we can keep that to during sex only. At least for now."

"Sure. Whatever you want."

Eddie yawned, then, and went to get up. Richie tried to pull him back to the bed, but the guy was surprisingly strong.

"Hey, you don't have to run out, you know. You can stay the night."

"Sorry Richie. Tonight has been amazing, but I have a rule that I don't stay the first night."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Of course. Makes sense," Richie said, even though it made absolutely _no_ sense to him. What was wrong about wanting to hold Eddie after sex? "You are still alright with a second date, right?"

"Yeah," Eddie said as he buttoned up his shirt. Well, the few buttons that they had undone before Richie had ripped it off of him. "How about I find a good plug, I'll send you the link, and once you order it we can meet up."

Richie frowned. Like, yeah, sex was good, but that wasn't exactly what he had meant.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, sounds like a plan."

Richie watched as Eddie finished getting dressed and then left with a quiet goodbye. Not even a goodnight kiss. Except, of course there wasn't a goodnight kiss. Richie had to remind himself that Eddie wasn't technically his boyfriend. This was what he wanted, because he knew he was only going to end up driving Eddie away, and he didn't want that. Because he was already so enamored with him.

Why did he have to have a tendency to fall head over heels quickly?

No, he just simply had to ignore it, because he knew that it wasn't enough to make up for how he would get once he was comfortable in the relationship. 

He managed to push those thoughts of his mind, leaving him to wonder how this arrangement was going to work out once he went on tour again. He actually had one coming up soon, and he hoped that Eddie sent him the link to whatever ridiculous sex toy he picked out quickly so that he could see him one more time before he was back on that god awful, smelly bus.

That was the last thing he wanted to think about after the (mostly) fantastic night he had, though. He stumbled around the room, searching for his phone, until he remembered that he hadn't even taken his pants off and his damn phone was in his pocket. He fished it out and then flopped back down on the bed as he opened up his gallery.

He fell asleep smiling down at the pictures of Eddie smiling up at him.

\-----------------------------------

The next afternoon, Richie woke up with a pillow crease imprinted on his face, a pain in his lower stomach from his belt digging into it, and several new messages on the sugar daddy site from Eddie.

The first was a link to a bright pink butt plug, which Richie should have been expecting.

 **Eddie:** I think this would be a good size to start with.

 **Eddie:** I'll probably need one more in a slightly bigger size after that before I'll be able to take all of you.

Richie groaned as he ran a hand down his face. He was trembling too much to respond at first, but he finally was able to mange it.

 **Richie:** fuck baby thats already pretty big u sure u dont need one smaller first

 **Eddie:** Oh, you really want to take me apart, don't you?

 **Eddie:** I promise you, I can take it. Plus, I already have something smaller at home that I can bring with.

 **Richie:** god ur trying to kill me

 **Richie:** alright it says it'll be here in two days so we'll have time to use it before my tour

 **Eddie:** Your tour?

 **Richie:** oh yeah i didnt mention it last night

 **Richie:** im going 2 be going on my tour next week

 **Richie:** im sorry i thought i had mentioned it

 **Eddie:** It's alright. You did mention that you toured a lot for your work. I knew it would come up eventually. I just wasn't expecting it this soon.

Aw, was Eddie going to miss him as much as Richie was going to miss him? He held his phone close to his chest, feeling like a teenage girl trying to deal with her first crush. Before he started to feel self conscious, he kicked his legs out as he squealed loudly. He had to pull himself together and reply to Eddie, but it was difficult when he was practically floating on cloud 9.

He and Eddie sent messages back and forth for a few more minutes, Eddie reassuring Richie that his going on tour wasn't an issue, and then made plans to get together in two days time. You know, permitting the plug arrived on time. Which thankfully it did, because after one date Richie was dying to see Eddie again. Two days felt like forever, so as soon as Eddie got to his apartment, Richie was pushing him up against the wall and devouring his mouth. When he found that Eddie _was_ wearing a slightly smaller plug already when he got his pants off, he went wild. They fell into his bed and Richie fucked him with the plug for a moment before he finally pulled it out and replaced it with the new one.

He had never used sex toys, really, so he had washed it like ten times that day. He still felt a little weird putting something into Eddie that he had only just taken out of the box it had arrived in that morning, but it was worth it for how Eddie reacted. He moaned loudly each time the plug brushed up against his prostate. He scratched up and down Richie's back as his hand started to move faster, and before Richie knew it, Eddie was coming untouched between them.

"Oh, holy fuck," he whispered.

And then Eddie was pushing him down so he could get his mouth on Richie's cock, and that was all it took.

Unfortunately, Eddie only stayed cuddled up next to him for about ten minutes before he was getting dressed.

"Hey, so, I'll see you when I get back, right?" Richie asked as he idly played with the corner of his sheets.

"Yeah, of course. Hey, do you see my other sock?"

Eddie was hopping around on one foot, as if walking around Richie's bedroom barefoot was the most disgusting thing he could think of. Richie pointed toward the lamp on his dresser where the sock was hanging precariously off the lampshade.

"Over there. So, like, how about right after I get back? I can take you out for dinner. Like, I'm sure I'll be hungry."

"Thank you," Eddie said softly as he sat down to put the found sock on. "Wouldn't you be more tired than hungry? You should probably take a day or two to yourself before we meet up again?"

Richie tried to not let it show how disappointed he was hearing Eddie say that.

"Oh. Yeah, no. You're probably right. And it's not like I won't get to talk to you a little bit during the tour," he said, knowing that was a lie. He'd probably message Eddie once after the first show and then completely forget to once he got busy. He had already bookmarked a few things he'd be able to buy and have sent to Eddie's apartment to make up for that. "Your'e so smart. Just one of the reasons I like you. So, maybe the Friday after I get back? I think I'll be able to survive until the."

Eddie stared at him for a moment, and Richie couldn't quite make out what his face could possibly be trying to convey, but then he was leaning in to give Richie a goodbye kiss. _That_ was an improvement from their last date, so that was all Richie cared about right then.

After that, his days became a tornado of packing and rehearsing and making plans with his team. He was already forgetting to message Eddie, although Eddie didn't seem to be sending him much to work with. He probably didn't want to distract him while he was getting ready, which was incredibly sweet of him. Richie ordered a dozen of roses to be sent to him the night before he left and sent a string of heart emojis once Eddie said he had received them.

And then he was on the tour bus and life took over once more. Sure, there was down time while they were driving to their next destination that he could have spent a half hour or so talking to Eddie, but he would always forget about it. He'd suddenly think of a really great idea for a joke that he _absolutely_ had to write down that second or he and Jason would get caught up in a game of ABC because they literally had never matured past the age of thirteen. And then at night, he had his shows to worry about, of course. Sure, he'd been doing this since he was in college, but he still had to psych himself up before every show. He'd be hopping from foot to foot backstage as Jason would try to talk him down. Then he'd splash some water on his face, say the weird little happy phrase his therapist taught him, and practically run onto the stage before he could second guess himself and chicken out. So, he _definitely_ wasn't thinking about Eddie then.

They were on their way to Reno, Jason pointing out a billboard for a Quiznos, thus finally finding the elusive 'Q' they needed, when Richie's phone buzzed in his pocket.

 **Eddie:** Thank you doesn't seem enough for the first edition Thundercats Issue One, but thank you so much

 **Richie:** of course! u mentioned u were a big fan so it seemed like the perfect gift!

 **Eddie:** No Richie, you honestly have no idea.

 **Eddie:** I'm crying right now.

 **Richie:** no!!!! don't cry bby :(

 **Eddie:** It's a happy cry, really. Or, well, more like overwhelmed.

 **Eddie:** I normally would show off such an amazing gift, but I'm not exactly sure I can make Thundercats sexy.

 **Richie:** just lemme see that smile bby

Eddie sent a few pictures of him holding the comic, and it was obvious he _had_ been crying, but he was still smiling. Richie's heart nearly burst. He was for sure falling for this guy, and this was bad. God, it was so bad.

"Oh, ew, Rich," Jason said, smacking his phone out of his hand. "I see the logo for that sugar daddy site. Are you seriously checking that while I'm right here?"

"Fuck yeah I am," Richie said. He leaned down to pick his phone up and shoved it into Jason's face. "Look at this picture my sugar baby sent me. Look at it!"

He kept taunting Jason, who tried to push his phone back to the ground, until he realized the picture was of someone fully clothed.

"Oh no, Richie," he said softly. "It was supposed to be sex. Why didn't you buy him a dildo or something?"

"Oh, I did that too."

"Look, I just don't want to see you get hurt again. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know. You try to hide it, but you're a softie." Richie reached over and ruffled Jason's hair. "And you don't have to worry about me getting hurt. He's made it very clear this is just the sugar daddy slash sugar baby thing. He's so distant when I dumbly try to get closer, so..."

Jason groaned.

"So, you'll just get hurt differently. How are you this stupid? Whatever. If this blows up in your face, at least promise me you'll make some good comedy out of it, alright?"

"Oh, just you wait. I already added in a joke sort of based on it. I apparently took an escort to a fancy entertainment party, didn't you know?"

"God, forget I brought any of this up. It's your turn. Find an R and be quick about it."

Richie tried to focus on all the billboards and street signs they passed, but he got distracted by looking over the pictures Eddie had sent him. He had sent him a thank you message but hadn't heard from him since. Jason was right, of course. It had been a terrible idea to include some non-sexual, hell even non-romantic, gifts in the queue of things that were going to be sent to Eddie while he was on the road, but he couldn't help himself. Two dates and he wanted to give Eddie the world and, as hot as it had been to fuck him with the bright pink butt plug, buying him more sex toys didn't exactly seem like enough.

Not that he hadn't included a few _saucier_ things, as well.

Up next _was_ another butt plug, slightly bigger than the last, so that hopefully when he got back to Chicago, he and Eddie could go all the way.

God, he really did sound like a love struck teenager.

\-----------------------------------

Richie really did love his fans. Naturally, they paid his bills, so of course he loved them, but it was more than that. He loved being able to make them laugh. He loved getting to meet them after the shows. He loved seeing people out 'in the wild' wearing a shirt with his dumb face on it. And there was only so much of that he could get in one city, so as much as parts of touring drove him crazy, he usually enjoyed it for the most part.

Except this time, he wanted nothing more than to get back to Chicago and see Eddie. He still was pretty awful at messaging him and checking in, but they did have a few conversations here and there. Eddie still seemed a little distant, but less like he had a stick up his ass.

Although he definitely had something up there. He made sure to send pictures once the latest plug had arrived at his apartment.

God, Richie really wanted nothing more than to get home and fuck Eddie right through his mattress.

Well, he wanted nothing more than to get home, waste a few days until Friday, and then fuck Eddie right through his mattress. Because he couldn't show his hand, show how desperate he was, by asking Eddie to change the plans they had made. So he said his goodbyes to his team once they got back into the city, toted his bags onto the Blue Line train, and dragged himself home. He knew he could have hired a car, but sometimes he really needed to just act normal. He had spent hundreds of dollars on Eddie since he had gone on tour, as it was, so he needed something to bring him back down to earth a little bit.

He could unpack later, he decided, as he threw his bags in his bedroom and made his way to the bathroom so he could take a shower. He pulled up some 80s rock playlist on his phone, tossing it haphazardly onto the sink counter, and tossed his clothes just as carelessly around the room. The hot water felt fantastic. It wasn't as if he didn't get to take showers at the hotels while he was on the road. It was just something about being home, in his own bathroom, that made it feel a million times better.

Plus, it had been pretty hot that last day on the way home, so he _was_ pretty sweaty.

He was in the middle of rocking out to Pour Some Sugar On Me, using his shampoo bottle as a microphone, when the music paused to inform him he had a new message. He leaned out, dripping water all over the floor, as he looked at his notifications.

It was Eddie.

_Holy shit, it was Eddie._

Richie jumped out of the shower and almost fell right onto his ass. He grabbed his towel and threw it on the floor so he could step onto it and at least start drying off his feet. He wiped his hands on the hand towel next to the sink so he could unlock his phone and pull up the sugar daddy app and read Eddie's message.

 **Eddie:** You're back in Chicago today, right?

Okay. Time to not get his hopes up. Eddie probably had just forgotten which day it was and was making sure. He wasn't asking because he couldn't wait to see Richie either.

 **Richie:** yeah just got back actually

 **Eddie:** That's great. Are you busy tonight?

 **Richie:** after the tour? fuck no i'm gonna relax

 **Richie:** probs order some portillos

 **Eddie:** I hate you.

Richie smiled. He knew that Eddie didn't mean it. Or, well, he didn't fully mean it. Richie was about to joke back when another message came in.

 **Eddie:** Would you mind ordering for two?

Richie started freaking out, and then finally did slip and fall. Luckily, he didn't hit anything, and all that was hurt was his pride. He made plans for Eddie to come over in a few hours and then rushed to get ready. He put away his clothes in record time and then stashed his suitcases in the closet. He got dressed, making sure he didn't look over dressed for being in his own home, but that he looked presentable. Then he called in and ordered dinner for them both, making sure to get Eddie the largest chocolate cake shake, just so he could see that little crease between his eyebrows that he got when he was angry and trying not to show it.

He didn't even get the pleasure of seeing Eddie turn his nose up at it because as soon as he came in the door, he was pressing Richie up against it and attacking him with kisses. Richie let him, his head falling back against the door with a dull _thud_. He tried to kiss back, but it was a little difficult with how aggressive Eddie was being. He eventually trailed his lips down Richie's neck, sucking on the skin there, as his hands worked on Richie's belt. 

God, why had he put on a belt? He was such an idiot.

"You are so infuriating," Eddie said, between kisses. "Do you have any idea how infuriating you are?"

"I mean, in general, yeah," Richie answered. "But care to clue me in on why you think that?"

"You couldn't stop being so nice. Like, you were so busy with the tour, but you still bought me all those nice gifts."

"Wait, I'm confused. I thought that was what I'm supposed to do."

"Thundercats, Richie," Eddie said, looking up at him through his eyelashes. 

God, his gorgeous eyelashes. Wait. Was Thundercats supposed to mean something? Richie didn't have time to worry about that, though, because Eddie had finally managed to get his hand into Richie's pants and was slowly stroking him.

"Sure, you bought me this plug, too. The fancy lingerie. But all the other gifts were _thoughtful_. You actually paid attention to everything I said. And that was all on top of how funny and charming and _hot_ you are. I didn't want to fall in love with you. I wasn't _supposed to_. And then I thought..."

"Wait. You're in love with me?" Richie asked.

He truly was useless with Eddie's hand on his dick. There was no way he had heard that right.

"I thought that with you on tour it'd be easy to ignore the feelings building up. But then you sent me flowers, and still made time to talk to me even though you were busy, and then Thundercats."

"There you go again about the Thundercats. And wait. Making time for you? So I wasn't ignoring you too much?"

"I don't think you realize that was my absolute favorite show ever. It _is_ my favorite show. I have no trouble admitting that as an adult," Eddie said, and damn. It was so cute. He was so cute. "And, of course you didn't message me as often as you did before, but that was to be expected. You were on tour, Richie. I get that. And I also get you can be a little spacey sometimes."

"Oh, you noticed?"

"But you still took time out of your day to at least say hi. God, you're too good for me. And I want to have this real conversation about feelings and everything, but right now, I just want your dick in me. It's all I've been thinking about for months."

"Oh, then you probably should stop that," Richie said, reaching out to still Eddie's hand. "I mean, it wasn't like I never got off, but it's a little hard while on tour, so I'm actually pretty damn close already."

Eddie laughed, but he stopped stroking Richie, using his hand instead to lace his fingers with Richie's and lead them to the bedroom.

"Oh, and also," Richie added, "I love you, too. If that wasn't obvious. I'm so fucking in love with you."

"It was kind of obvious when you kept asking for pictures of me smiling instead of nudes," Eddie admitted. "It's still nice to hear you say it, though."

"Good. Because now I'm never going to stop saying. I love you."

"If you love me so much, how about you get those clothes off, Daddy?"

Oh. So Eddie still wanted to do the daddy thing? Okay, so it might not exactly Richie's thing, but he could still work with that. He striped off his clothes as fast as he could, although it took longer than he'd like. He should have just gone for sweatpants and a tee, but he _had_ been trying to make a good impression. Finally, he was blessedly naked and he looked over to Eddie to see he was as well.

Well, not entirely.

He was wearing the red lacy panties that Richie had bought for him.

And he looked damn good.

"Oh baby," Richie breathed out. He reached forward to run a finger along the hem before grabbing a handful of Eddie's ass, only to find another surprise waiting for him. "You're wearing one of the plugs?"

"I didn't want to wait for you to fuck me," Eddie said, casually, like he hadn't just killed Richie with his words. "But first, I have to get you wet for me."

Eddie shuffled down and took Richie's cock into his mouth. Richie couldn't decide if he should watch the way Eddie's mouth stretched around him or his perky ass in the red lace that was shaking so nicely as Eddie moved. God, his baby really was trying to kill him, because Richie was so close to coming. He had to grab Eddie's shoulders and pull him back up after only a minute or two and kissed the pout off his face.

"I told you I was close," he said. "So, how about we get this show on the road?"

Richie reached over into the bed side table to grab a condom, rolling it on as fast as he could, while Eddie delicately pushed the panties off before grabbing the base of the plug. He fucked it into himself a few times before pulling it out, and Richie honestly thought for a moment that he was going to come untouched just from seeing that. He kissed Eddie senseless as he pushed him down onto the bed and positioned his cock at his slick hole. He eased himself in slowly, giving Eddie time to adjust, but it seemed as if the plug had done a very thorough job of stretching him open. Soon, Eddie was wrapping his legs around Richie's waist, and urging him to fuck him harder.

"Please, Daddy," he begged. "I can take it. Want to feel you tomorrow."

"Oh God. Okay baby." Richie started moving faster, snapping his hips hard, hoping that it was enough for Eddie. It certainly was enough to send his headboard slamming into the wall. He was afraid he was going to have to paint over it whenever he decided to move out. That wasn't important at the moment, though. What was important was Eddie, and he looked fucked out. His eyes were glazed over and he was dragging his nails up and down Richie's back and arms. "That's good, baby?"

"Yes, Daddy. You fuck me so good. I'm so close."

"Me too baby. Don't worry. I got ya."

Richie took Eddie's cock in hand and jerked him off in time with his trusts. It didn't take much longer before Richie was coming, because he really had been so worked up. He started to pull out so he could possibly blow Eddie to finish him off, but Eddie wrapped his legs around him even tighter.

"No, please. Stay inside me Daddy. Feel so full. Feel so good."

"Yeah, I can do that. I can do that," Richie mumbled. 

Honestly, if he was any younger, that would have made him hard again. He resumed stroking Eddie, as hard and fast as before, watching his baby come undone underneath him. Eddie moaned loudly, head thrashing against the pillow, as he came. His cum shot straight up, landing on his face, causing him to scrunch his eyes closed tightly and grimace. It was too adorable. Richie laughed softly before leaning down to lick it off of him.

"That's so gross," Eddie said, the high of the orgasm apparently already wearing off.

"You want to talk about gross, baby? I can heat up our dinner for you."

"You didn't?" Eddie asked, cracking one eye open. "You seriously bought us Portillo's?"

"What can I say? Anything for my baby."

"You know, you don't have to keep buying me a bunch of stuff now," Eddie said, maneuvering himself so that he was tucked comfortably into Richie's said, his head resting on his chest. "Like, we still need to talk things over, but I obviously want a relationship. Not just what we had before."

"Eds, baby, I want that too. So much. But I still will buy you anything you want. I love to make you happy."

Eddie pushed himself up on his elbow and looked down at Richie.

"Gift giving must be important to how you show your feelings, huh? That's why you signed up for the app? Because you made it pretty clear you weren't really into the sugar daddy thing."

"Oh, uh, yeah. That's exactly why I did it."

"Wow, you are a _terrible_ liar. You're lucky I'm too tired to hound you about that at the moment."

"Okay baby. How about you get some sleep?" Richie said, wrapping his arm around Eddie and pulling him back into his former position. "I'll heat up dinner later then. That sound good?"

"Sounds perfect, Daddy," Eddie said with a yawn.

It was like when a kitten yawned. Richie wondered how Eddie would feel about a kitten.

And, oh, if he was thinking about that, he hadn't really registered the 'daddy,' had he? Guess it was growing on him.

Well, that'd be helpful. He was planning on keeping Eddie around for as long as he could. And something told him that Eddie wanted to stay for as long as he could as well.


End file.
